


Hi, Maggie

by steveandbucky



Series: The Domestic Life of Steve and Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky works in IT security, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Steve is a nurse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky is also a nerd, i've got it all worked out, married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are trying to decide on a name for their newly adopted 8-week-old baby.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, Maggie

**Author's Note:**

> A) i know very little about babies and even less about adoption, so i did some light googling but not too thorough i gotta admit  
> B) also gave myself cavities. you've been warned.  
> C) i dont actually have anything against any of the names mentioned lol i ended up choosing the name maggie because of this adorable ficlet set in canon verse: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3946093

 

**February 2013**

“Olivia?”

“No. Esther? Or Jane?”

“No and no. Stephanie?”

Steve snorts. “No way,” he says decisively, then just to be the annoying little shit he is says, “What about Jamie?”

“Shut up,” Bucky elbows him in the ribs. “Samantha?”

“Samantha. Maybe. Put that in the ‘maybe’ list.”

The list is a metaphorical one, because neither of them have managed to step away from their daughter since she’d woken up from her mid-afternoon nap, the two of them leaning over her crib and looking at her with adoration. Before that, Steve had just barely managed to keep Bucky from going to her room every so often, while having to listen to him gushing about how beautiful she is with her big blue eyes peering up at them curiously, before they started drooping shut as she fell asleep, and then whining about how much babies sleep.

Bucky straightens up and bends backwards a little. His lower back is starting to hurt. “Oh! What about Eowyn?”

“For the last time, Bucky, we’re not naming our kids after Lord of the Ring characters,” Steve sounds firm even as he’s shaking a soft bunny-shaped rattle toy in front of her and grinning as she tries to grab it, moving her arms and legs excitedly.

“It’s not like I suggested Galadriel or something,” Bucky crosses his arms in front of chest and pouts petulantly, making Steve chuckle.

“Let’s just find a normal name, okay?”

“Sure,” Bucky bends down over the crib, extending a finger towards her and having to suppress his grin when she unsuccessfully tries to grab it. “Elizabeth?”

Steve hums. “But then it’ll be shortened to Liz or Lizzie… so, no. Sophia?”

“Hmm, maybe. I like it, it’s Greek for wisdom.”

“Wait, is it an actual word?”

“Yeah,”

“Oh,” Steve frowns for a moment. “Then no.”

Bucky sighs. “It shouldn’t be this hard to name our kid.” He nudges Steve with his elbow. “Go get that baby naming book Nat gave us.”

The book isn’t all that helpful, and it has over five thousand names for them to choose from.

After going through the lengthy process of applying to adopt and waiting for months to be picked by someone, they’d been overjoyed when a young mother had chosen them, but she’d changed her mind and decided to keep her child when she’d given birth to the little boy. The two men had been crushed and heartbroken when the agency had told them, and were ready to give up on having a child, when three months later they got a call, and were told that an eight-week-old baby had just been put up for adoption. The agency had recommended them to the mother, Abigail, who had agreed, seeming eager to get the process started.

“They won’t give me time off work,” Steve had told Bucky over the phone the next day, when they were supposed to call the agency and give them their decision. He’d sounded exhausted, his voice wavering as he’d spoken. “She said it’s too last minute and all she can do is cut my hours to three shifts a week until she can find a full time replacement, but it’ll mean cutting my pay down, too.”

“Okay,” Bucky had said, fiddling with his pen as he tried to think of a solution. “Okay, that doesn’t sound too bad. We can still work something out. We’ll manage.”

“Will we?”

“Yes,” Bucky had sighed. “Yes, we will, Steve. I know it’s sudden now but we were prepared for this three months ago, weren’t we? We’ll be fine. Maybe you can ask for the weekend shifts and be home during the week? Or I can ask and see if I can take a leave and stay at home instead-”

“No, no, you’ll miss out on that promotion-”

“Oh, screw that!” Bucky had cut him off, immediately regretted raising his voice, and softened it down before he spoke up. “Sorry. I just, I don’t care about that as much as I care about having a baby right now, while we have this opportunity. Who knows when we’ll get another chance, Steve?”

“Okay,” Steve had sighed, sounding a little relieved, reassured by Bucky’s words. “Okay. You’re right, yeah. I’ll give them a call and tell them to get the process started. I think we’ll be able to go bring her home on Saturday.”

Bucky hadn’t been able to keep the grin off his face, counting down the hours until they brought her home. Only the baby hadn’t been given a legal name yet, since her mother had been on the fence about keeping her, and they couldn’t start the adoption process without naming her. Which is how they found themselves in this situation.

“Jessica?”

“Mm, nah.”

Steve flips to another random page while Bucky paces around the living room, holding their unnamed daughter close to his chest, supporting her head with one hand. Unsurprisingly, she’s close to falling asleep again. “Alice?”

Bucky wrinkles his nose. “She doesn’t look like an Alice. What about Lucy?”

“Or Lily?”

“No flower names,” Bucky objects. “So no Rose, or Daisy, or Jasmine either.”

Steve groans and flops back, letting his head drop against the back of the couch. “I give up. We should just let someone else decide.”

“Come on, look at her, Steve,” Bucky sits down next to his husband. “What does she look like?”

Bucky carefully hands her over to her other dad, and Steve cradles her close to his chest, supporting her head and holding her safely in his arms. He’s unable to tear his gaze away from her, unable to stop smiling at her. “Maggie,” he mumbles suddenly.

“Maggie?” Bucky tilts his head, considering it. “I like it.”

“Yeah?”

Maggie makes a quiet babbling sound, as if responding to her name, and Bucky grabs Steve’s arm and squeezes it. He knows it’ll be months before she says her first words and she won’t even respond to her name right away, but he still has to try and contain his joy and not squeal or do something equally embarrassing as he addresses their daughter by her name for the first time.

“Hi, Maggie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i've already written a second part to this fic and if people like this one i'll post that one too! :) i think this will be part of The Domestic Life of Steve and Bucky series (i've written like 2-3 ficlets already, so... please just let me know if you like this)


End file.
